The present invention relates to the field of training and/or education and service and/or support. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of implementing training and/or education and service and/or support for products and/or equipment.
Currently, there are several different techniques for training individuals to learn about technology theory and/or new products. For example, one technique for training one or more students is to provide them manuals and documentation to read associated with the specific technology theory and/or new products. However, there are disadvantages associated with this type of training technique. Specifically, having students just reading manuals and documents without any human interaction may be a time consuming and tedious approach. Additionally, another disadvantage is that there is typically not a knowledgeable authority present for answering a student""s questions. Furthermore, the lack of a tactile setting to learn about technological products usually leaves students with a theoretical knowledge but no applied knowledge.
Another technique for training individuals to learn about technology theory and/or new products is a classroom setting taught by a trained instructor having some or all corresponding technology and products present. As such, the classroom technique overcomes the disadvantages associated with the reading technique. That is, the classroom training technique is able to provide students with applied knowledge and also provide a knowledgeable authority to respond to students questions. However, there are also disadvantages associated with the classroom training technique. For instance, if the instructor led training occurs in a remote location (e.g., a distant city, town, state or country), there are direct and indirect expenditures associated with sending a person to attend the class such as air travel, lodging, food and the lost revenue associated with having the person away from their work responsibilities for one or more days. Furthermore, in a classroom setting, multiple sets of equipment may also need to be purchased for a proper equipment-to-student ratio in order to ensure effective learning. However, multiple sets of equipment may become expensive as the student ratio increases. Another disadvantage is the lack of flexibility in keeping the training fresh within the student""s mind. For example, the student may not recall most of the critical information at the time of performing service procedures after classroom training was conducted several weeks or months ago.
An additional technique for training individuals to learn about technology theory and/or new products is to provide simulation tools that may be utilized in conjunction with a computer system. For example, a company may create a compact disc (CD) simulation tool which it may provide to individuals desiring to learn more about their new technological product. As such, the CD simulation tool usually includes a user interface of the technological product along with some limited functionality associated with the product. It should be understood that there are also disadvantages associated with this simulation tool training technique. For instance, one disadvantage is that users of the simulation tool are typically limited to just simulation training and do not have access to and interaction with the physical technological product and/or equipment.
Yet another technique for training individuals to learn about technology theory and/or new products is to provide a virtual lab that may be utilized in conjunction with a computer system. Specifically, the typical virtual lab allows individuals to remotely access it via the Internet and interact with actual technological products. However, there are disadvantages associated with this type of virtual lab training technique. For example, the typical virtual lab usually only provides a command-line interface (CLI) for interacting with the product which can be challenging for individuals to learn and use. Furthermore, another disadvantage is that if a student""s Internet connection becomes inoperative (goes down) or an Internet connection is unavailable, the student is substantially precluded from accessing and utilizing the virtual lab.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and system for training individuals to learn about technology theory and/or new products which provides a way to have questions answered, provides theoretical knowledge along with applied knowledge and is not tedious. Additionally, a need exists for a method and system which satisfies the above mentioned needs and does not require an individual to travel to a distant location. Furthermore, a need exists for a method and system which satisfies the above mentioned needs and does not involve simulation, but instead provides real-time physical access to actual equipment. Moreover, a need exists for a method and system which satisfies the above mentioned needs and is not limited to just providing a command-line interface with the product. A need also exists for a method and system which satisfies the above mentioned needs and provides more than one communication path to access the training. The present invention provides methods and systems which accomplish the above mentioned needs.
For example, one embodiment of the present invention provides a global product services electronic laboratory (E-Lab). For example, the E-Lab may be an on-line virtual laboratory for company employees and/or field engineers for learning how to implement new technology products via actual xe2x80x9chands-onxe2x80x9d configurations and troubleshooting. Specifically, the E-Lab of the present embodiment enables an authorized user to utilize a computing device to remotely access the E-Lab via the Internet, a company network or a dial-up connection. Once communicatively coupled to the E-Lab, the user is provided a variety of different topics and categories associated with the products and/or equipment labs currently available within the E-Lab. After selecting one of the topics or categories, the user may be provided more specific information regarding tutorials and/or troubleshooting corresponding to the selected lab equipment. Additionally, the user is able to directly interact with the actual equipment on-line thereby having a xe2x80x9chands-onxe2x80x9d learning experience.
In another embodiment, the present invention includes a method for providing an electronic laboratory for learning purposes that includes a physical product having an interface that is utilized by a remote computing device. The method includes establishing the electronic laboratory to include the physical product. Furthermore, the method includes enabling the remote computing device to communicate with the electronic laboratory and the physical product via a first communication path or a second communication path. Additionally, the method includes scheduling a time slot wherein the remote computing device may interact with the physical product. In response to the time slot substantially beginning, the method includes enabling the remote computing device to interact with the interface of the physical product of the electronic laboratory for learning purposes.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention includes a computer readable medium having computer readable code embodied therein for causing a system to perform in a particular manner. The computer readable medium causes the system to perform enabling a remote computing device to communicate with an interface of a physical product of an electronic laboratory via a first communication path or a second communication path. Additionally, the computer readable medium causes the system to perform scheduling a time slot wherein the remote computing device may access the interface of the physical product. In response to the time slot substantially beginning, the computer readable medium causes the system to perform enabling the remote computing device to access the interface of the physical product of the electronic laboratory for learning purposes.
In still yet another embodiment, the present invention includes, a system for providing an electronic laboratory for learning purposes including a physical product having an interface that is utilized by a remote computing device. The system includes the electronic laboratory which includes the physical product having the interface. Furthermore, the system includes a server coupled to the physical product and for providing and controlling access to the physical product. The system also includes a first communication network coupled to the server and for enabling the remote computing device to communicate with the server and the physical product. Additionally, the system includes a second communication network coupled to the server and for enabling the remote computing device to communicate with the server and the physical product.
These and other advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the drawing figures.